Let's Grow Old Together
by WALRUSvsUSA
Summary: Dedicated to Crazinaway, who requested a little Elderly Phan, with no sad tragedy, just beautiful fluff Slight warning: Very vague mention of a bad illness, no death.


_A little bit of cuteness for Crazinaway, a normal phanchild, with a normal addiction. Phan. And all she wants is a little fluff with two old men being BFFITWEU's together. (Best Friends Forever In The Whole Entire Universe, thank my best friend for that one.)_

_Courtesy of future me: I've just finished writing it, and this has also been done to cure a slight case of writers block. I apologize if it kind of sucks._

_**GOODBYE INTERNET.**_

Dan frowned, powering off his computer after publishing yet another video. He was over thirty, now, and Phil was about to enter his forties. He hated to do what he had done, he despised it- but he was getting older, less popular, and Youtube wasn't going to make the bills that had begun growing forever. He and Phil had been saving up for a home for quite a while now, and now that they'd almost reached a good price for a decent sized home, Dan had to sit down on his bed, and give the news.

He was quitting youtube.

He knew his fans would be devastated, but he couldn't entertain them forever, he would die someday anyway. Dan had already nailed a job down, and he decided to wrap up the secrets and controversy and everything in his last video.

He had sat down, and told them what was happening. He had ranted about the ending of his rants, told a few secrets he had kept from his fans, and, near the end, pulled Phil in with a red blush dusting his cheeks, and told them of their relationship. How they were getting a house to live together, how long they'd been dating and of a time they had broken up.

He told them, because they deserved to know, and he didn't want to waste away the rest of his life guiltily thinking of his fans being left hanging. He wanted to start up his own family with Phil, maybe adopt a child and have cute kids scrambling about.

His fans had been devastated, excited, and infuriated all at once. He was leaving them, and he knew they were upset over his farewell. In his defense, he hadn't cut anything- not his tears as the truth of what he was doing hit him, not the awkward kiss on the cheek Phil had given him as they had walked in. Nothing, so that they could know how sorry he was, how excited he was for the future, and to show them he couldn't stay theirs forever.

Phil had approved, obviously, and to be honest by the next week he and Phil had ended up promising an occasional video of their jobs, families, and if something interesting happened, that as well. Nothing special, nothing worked on for hours like they had done in their twenties. Just sweet bits of their life together, and he found that his fans managed to understand. They couldn't be completely happy, he knew, but Dan figured they were happy to take what they could get, cheer as their crazy Phanfiction or Phanart came true, watch the two grow old.

He figured it was a bit creepy, but they had always been a little off anyway.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Their daughter, Louise, was born on August 23, 2030. They had been planning it all for months, and the two boys, given bottles and milk and careful instructions, took her home only four days after. They had specifically chosen a couple similar to them, and Louise had gotten warm brown eyes and brown hair quite similar to Dan's.

Her name had originally been Olivia, but they had ended up changing it after Louise fell horribly sick, and the doctors told them to let her go. Despite what they had said, she fought on, and managed to survive, resulting in the change of their daughter's name, a living tribute to Louise's battle.

Dan figured they had raised her well, Phil easily supplying much-needed comfort as she got older and started her 'feminine times,' as she called it. Phil was pretty level headed, luckily, because if Dan and Louise spat it got difficult, with their daughter spewing hateful words and Dan brushing them to the side to shove the fact that he was the dad in her face, until Phil's trouble with bullying caught up to him and he would yell at them both to stop. Despite these things, Dan thought about her first boyfriend, and her first friend, and her first time dancing with both her daddies, and he decided he and Phil did a pretty great job.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Admittedly, their daughter had found a great man. He was polite, and although he hadn't been the greatest about discovering when she said 'Dads' she wasn't merely slipping up. He had been surprised, and the teeniest bit rude in his shock, but he had gotten over it and had warmed up quite nicely to Phil's bubbly personality and Dan's stubborn, protective one, and Louise had been thrilled when Dan finally stopped sneakily throwing ice cubes at him under the table.

Four years, eight happy family dinners, and a proposal later, Louise became pregnant. They were thrilled, and had ended up spending the entirety of the nine months helping them buy a small, sweet house in the middle of a field, where they then painted and decorated the baby's room. Louise and her husband loved the quiet area, their tiny house, and the silly lion, llama, and dinosaur decorations neatly covering the wall.

Jackson was born January 26th, only a few days before Phil's birthday. He was born with a full head of hair, blonde, and it slowly changed to red as the years passed, his father's hair colour. Dan and Phil cooed and coddled the baby, cradling it and poking his cheeks sweetly until the baby cried, infuriated. Dan and Phil loved him all the same.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Phil," Dan groaned, slowly resting onto their old couch. "Can you set the stew to warm? I'd like to go out for a bit." Phil sighed, but did as he wished, flipping the switch and returning to the living room. They smiled at each other, and Dan huffed, struggled out of his seat, and began tracing the old lines of Phil's weathered skin and face. He smiled softly, running his hand through the soft, grayed streaks of hair that hung from Phil's head. Phil responded, rubbing Dan's cheeks playfully, until he softly left a kiss onto his lips, and pulled him gently to the car. They stepped out into the cool air, and Phil smiled ever so slightly as the cold burned his nose and cheeks, and the sudden rush of icy air made him crinkle his nose.

They relaxed in the car, Dan driving, until they ended up at a random Starbucks, and Phil grinned happily. He carefully exited, stumbling over a crack as he walked to Dan's side and helped him out. They walked, hand in hand, quietly teasing each other and chuckling as they sat in a cozy booth near the corner of the large store. Dan rubbed Phil's hand gently, chattering as they waited for the coffee to arrive.

"Dan, do you hear that?!" Phil giggled, leaning over the table to whisper playfully.

"What is it? Because I don't." Dan laughed, tilting his head, looking for the source of the noise. "I'm practically half deaf, by now, Phil! You'll have to be more specific." Phil rolled his eyes, pointing to another booth where a younger man sat, nodding his head as he spun his phone around in his hands. Dan craned his head to listen, and just made out the beat. He grinned widely, his eyes meeting Phil's with excitement.

That beat was Muse.

And he was old, and Starbucks was mostly empty, and he was with the love of his life and he'd embarrassed himself many a time before anyway.

"Let's dance!" Dan pulled up Phil with a burst of confidence, and Phil danced awkwardly, lightly pumping his hands in the air to the faint melody of Muse. "Most people nowadays don't even know what Muse is, do they?" Phil shook his head no, and Dan twirled him as they spoke. "That's so silly. Kids these days, right?" Phil laughed, his tongue sticking out, and Dan couldn't help but laugh with him, their dance quickly coming to an end. A few claps could be heard, and Dan and Phil took a painful bow before flopping to their seats, sipping on their now cold coffee.

"Dan," Phil began, as their eyes locked and his face brightened. "Can you promise me that you'll stay this way forever? Because I love you." Dan chuckled, shaking his head, and he leaned to meet Phil's lips, despite his hurting back and sore toes, despite his wrinkled cheeks and weak bones. And they kissed, sweetly, and happily, and in love.

"I would, but I love you more and more each day, so I can't ever really, truly stay the same."

And with that, he smiled.


End file.
